


Fidelis Usque in Finem

by homodeus97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :)))))), F/M, Gen, LOYALTY IN THEIR BONES MAN, ONE THING BOTH OF THEM GOT FROM MELANIA BLACK, Sporadically Updated, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, after all that angst of course, and his trainee: hermione, fighting family traditions, gratuitous amt of consensual smut, honestly the same old ritual fic, hufflepuff rocks and you know it, indulging myself cause i wanna read this same trope over and over again, let's save harry's future., no beta we die like men, quarantine fix-it, the master himself: sirius, there's a long way to go people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodeus97/pseuds/homodeus97
Summary: With the Dark Side prevailing after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione, a bit unhinged and a bit desperate, attempts a old and dark ritual to stop Voldemort's rising once and for all.
Relationships: Arcturus Black III/Melania Macmillan Black, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Hermione Granger/Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. cairdha castle

_**31st July 2000** _

_**Cairdha Castle** _

When Ernie approached her saying that 31st July 2000 was a partial solar eclipse, almost perfect for Dark Rituals and Spell-casting, he was in for a shock.

Hermione, well, she started giggling hysterically. 

After Bellatrix's second round of Cruciatus, in the Battle of Hogwarts, everybody was so sure that she was either going to die alongside Harry or join Neville's parents in the Janus Thickey Ward. But Hermione being Hermione, fought back and barely escaped Mind-Damage. In hindsight, they should have known, if she hadn't died then she'd become a bit unhinged, not surprising really, with the loss of Harry, Ron and everyone she loved and the prolonged use of the Unforgivable, it was inevitable.

That's why she is here, in Cairdha Castle, after 2 long years of Harry's death and The Light Faction's defeat, making an illegal potion to change destiny and make sure Harry gets the life he deserved. Dark Rituals involving blood, rat's spleen (Hermione wishes she had Pettigrew in her hands now) and other obscure ingredients is not a skill that muggleborns are supposed to be good at. It’s built off of family books, bound in blood but her’s is muddy. That has never stopped her before, it isn't going to stop her now.

Hermione has brains and a wand and a library full of books- she’s _good_ at potions, no matter how many times Severus called her a "insufferable know-it-all", he knew. He knew, that she was good. 

For years, she locked herself in Grimmauld Place, going through Grimoires after Grimoires in the Black Library. She finally found one from Araminta Meliflua's "Book of Olde Sorcery", a ritual to save an extinct House. So yes, it was terribly ironic that on Harry Potter's birthday, she's going to make sure, this shit-show doesn't happen again.

She had nobody.

Hermione has nobody. She has nothing else to lose.

Harry, Neville and Ginny dead, Ron paralyzed and in a coma. There were no 'Resistance Groups'. "Join or Die", Voldemort said, and that's all it took for most of the people to leave. Some stuck by of course, adamant ones, all loyal to 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Hermione, Luna, Cho, Dean, Padma and Ernie, a band of soldiers that weren't even close enough to share memories from their school days but yet- _yet_ here, all for Harry Potter, here in Cairdha Castle, digging up Melania Macmillan Black's bones, using Ernie Macmillan's blood to splinter the timeline itself. 

Rituals don’t need words. All they need is intent. Desire, deep as the springs of the sea- and Hermione’s never wanted anything more in that moment than she’s wanted to save Harry.

“Blood, cut against my will,” whispers Hermione, “Tears, shed for injustice against innocents. And Magic, so cruelly betrayed". And she tilts her head up, to the moon, and she says, “novis”.

Hermione has never felt so alive, magic burning through her veins and skin thrumming with power. 

Hermione is a Gryffindor.

And being a Gryffindor means taking risks, gambling with your life, with your world, and never once looking back to see the fall that’s snapping at your heels.

...

The Macmillan Family was perfect. Neutral enough to be embraced by both the Light and Dark Factions, yet respected enough to have connections to The Black Family. Myron Macmillan and Leticia Yaxley Macmillan were blessed with 3 children.

Their firstborn, a daughter named Melania who went to marry Arcturus Black.

Their second born, a son, _the heir_ , named Malcolm who married Katherine Fawley (Ernie's great-great grandparents).

And lastly, their third born, a son named Malvick who was unmarried and childless till the day he died.

...

In one world, Hermione is captured, tortured and raped. Lord Voldemort, the Supreme Leader of Wix Britain, hangs her right beside Harry- even in death, she is _Harry's right hand woman._

In another world, Malvick Macmillan went to marry Elaine Selwyn and had a daughter, Hermione Elaine Macmillan. 

Hermione _lives._


	2. house of macmillan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walburga is arrogant, cold and unyielding.   
> she is not stupid.   
> she knows when to shut up.

**19th September 1959**

**Cairdha Castle**

While Malcolm and Melania were mild-mannered and uptight like every other Macmillan, Malvick was his mother's son. 

Ruthless, Blunt and Passionate- _A true Yaxley._

He found Elaine later in life- Malvick wasn't one for commitments, he was always a free spirit, but how Elaine tied him down, no one knows. Melania did always joke about how her son and her brother got married in the same year. Melania was a callous woman, no regard for feelings but she was a good mother and when Sirius was born, a good grandmother. She was continuously lamenting about how her " _Darling Boy Orion"_ had to marry that harpy Walburga, but bloodlines had to be maintained and she was a better choice compared to all those middle aged women with sagging skin held by Beauty Charms who wanted a juicy morsel of the Black Fortune.

When little Sirius was born, Melania could already feel his Magic. 

(Melania was blessed- _a daughter born to the Macmillan Family after 300 years with an innate sense of Aura Magic)_

Sirius was as Black as they come, but as he grew older, his loyalty and daring assured Melania that he'll be a good strong heir who wouldn't bow to no one. That wench, Walburga tried to beat it out of him but she'd learnt her lesson. 

(Walburga's chest still aches, in the same spot. Her hands still tremble. She hasn't felt this pain since she was 12 when she accidentally broke her mother's Crabbe Vase that was in the family for more than " _four millennia, you silly girl!")_

Walburga Irma Black is arrogant, cold and unyielding- just like her wand- _Eight and a half inches inches, Walnut, unyielding, with an Acromantula web core-_ but she is not stupid. She knows when to shut up. She might have called Melania a 'Hufflepuff Whore' behind her back but she knows. 

She knows that one of the main reason Arcturus even married her was because, even though she was polite and demure, Melania had a streak of cruelty that could only be attributed to Leticia Yaxley. 

...

In one world, Walburga was free to do whatever she wanted. Wielders of an Acromantula web wand have a particular ability with Dark Magics, especially the Imperius curse, and so, she held her son down so that Lucius Malfoy could summon Lord Voldemort to initiate Sirius into his ranks.

She loved her second son more than her first one, but she knew her wretched dog of a son had a more stronger magical core than her little king. It wasn't a surprise that he broke free and ran away. 

But in another world, Walburga wouldn't even dare touch Sirius. 

...

Walburga was arrogant, cold and unyielding, but she is not stupid. So when Arcturus and Melania- _newly minted Uncle Arty and Auntie Mel-_ came over to Grimmauld Place from Malvick's estate in Shropshire, insisting on a Betrothal Contract between Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Elaine Macmillan, Walburga shut her mouth. She knew she couldn't win this argument.

After all, even if that chit was a Macmillan, her mother was a Selwyn, a proud Slytherin Family. What was the worse that could happen? 


	3. shropshire estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was forged from suffering, hardened by pain, driven by fury.  
> she has matched wits with the sharpest of men.   
> but she cannot digest the helplessness she feels when it comes to her past.

**29th July 1964**

**Shropshire Estate**

The first time Hermione Macmillan has a magical exhaustion, she's five years old, weary and tired of the world.

Lolly, her nanny-elf for the month- _her temper tantrums scare away the elf kind_ \- had made Treacle Tarts for the upcoming Lughnasa. Her nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of sweetness in the air, and with it her brain flooded with pictures of Harry. His emerald green eyes twinkling with laughter and his hair messy, with a cowlick in the back of his head. So much time had passed since the dreaded war and all Hermione had left of him was the occasional fleeting memory. She had lost the sound of his voice and the calming touch of his skin. Her chest ached as she thought of what she had lost.

It's uncontrollable.

Her tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Lolly starts fretting about how she is useless to Little Mistress and Hermione _physically_ cannot stop. She could feel the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child _(she forgets she is one now)_ hear the static in her head, a side effect of the constant fear and constant stress of hiding and running for years. She can hear her own sobs and sniffles, raw from the inside. It takes something out of her she didn't know she had left to give.

Hermione was forged from suffering, hardened by pain, driven by fury. She has matched wits with the sharpest of men. But when it comes to the past, she cannot digest the helplessness she feels.

When she hears Lolly pop in back the room, she can already feel herself calm down. It's her mother. Impotent guilt and bitter self-loathing, because didn't she say she'll be with Harry till the end? Why does she get to live? It all melts underneath the touch of her mother, a simple coo and "Come here, darling" has Hermione smiling chummily.

...

Elaine Selwyn Macmillan is one of a kind. 

With pin-straight chestnut brown hair that went to her mid-back and deep hazel eyes that turns moss green in the light with her head held high, she was every woman's envy. Helen Granger might have been a beauty when she was young, but she had Hermione in her mid 40's, which was a miracle itself. Her kinked hair was more grey than brown and wrinkles were deeply etched near her eyes. Elaine however was barely in her 30's, young and new to both the joys and horrors of motherhood. 

It seems like in every life, Hermione gets her features from her mother. While she misses her curly, voluminous hair, Hermione learns to appreciate her pin-straight hair. No more Sleekeazy's at least. Whereas, her temper, running hot and wild is completely from her father. Malvick was a pure blood to the core. He might act flighty and jolly since he was born the third child but nobody is fooled by that. Everything from discriminating blood and family to whether a women should choose to stay at home or be in the Wizengamot.

_You name it, he's done it._

Hermione would like to think that her mother brought a calming touch to him when they got together. Much like his youth with clambering over rough stones, scaling up sheer cliffs and sleeping off the weariness in the caves of Wales, Hermione grew up in a rustic sort of beauty where she can clearly see the great contrast between herself and Granger who was brought up in the bustling city of Surrey. 

When she first realized that her plan had succeeded and she had been reborn or reincarnated back in the Groovy 60's, she had a whole flowchart planned out. 

1) Destroy Voldemort's horcruxes 

2) Make sure Harry gets to live life as a happy, _unburdened_ boy

3) Do not become too close to any triggering members of this timeline; basically the bloody Order of Phoenix

But with Elaine and Malvick, suddenly wanting to reconnect with their relatives, it seems as though she will be seeing Sirius's grandparents often. 

And with the promise that Auntie Melania left, about having play-dates with Sirius, just makes her falter on her third goal. 

...

In one world, Sirius Black grows up a lonely child with only his younger brother for company. The moment he meets James, he latches onto him like a limpet, starving for any kind of affection and friendship. 

For years in Azkaban, he dreams of James standing beneath the river, beckoning him to jump into his arms made of steel and fortitude and the only thing that shackles him is the joy of ripping Peter apart and finally embracing his godson. 

In another world, he has more to live for. He has Hermione who brings back the warmth of the world even in the darkest of times, who guides him through the gardens of eternal youth even when his hair is lily-white and they have dozens of great-grandchildren. He has Hermione. 


	4. 12 grimmauld place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ones who notice  
> the storms in your eyes,  
> the silence in your voice,  
> and the heaviness in your heart  
> are the ones you need to let in.

**12th August 1964**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

In the beginning, there were a lot of speculation going around that Hermione might not have magic.

She didn't show many magical traits, there were no sparks or accidental discharge of magic. No toys flying around or flowers blooming while she laughed. What was more disorientating was her cries every time the floo opened. She turned her face away and started bawling her eyes out whenever someone would come or go through the floo. Little did they know that she didn't like watching her loved ones leave in a flash of green too much like the Killing Curse. 

She knows that her suffering - the memory of it, is fashioned like glass shards - the _tighter_ she clings to it the _deeper_ it will cut. One day she'll notice that the guilt and suffering are gone but it definitely won't be now. 

Of course, after the whole magical exhaustion debacle, the Macmillan Family were pleased and relieved to know that Hermione was a witch. The only trouble they have with their sweet child is her crying fits and temper tantrums once in awhile. 

So it was a complete surprise to Elaine who didn't even need to calm Hermione down after using the floo to enter Grimmauld Place. She quieted almost _immediately_ after seeing Orion, his wife and their two kids. 

Sirius certainly grew up to be the carbon copy of Orion.

Hermione remembers not the feral and vengeful Sirius who just escaped Azkaban, she recalls the Sirius in Granger's 4th year holidays.

Clean shaven and fresh without the stink of death.

Healthy but not happy.

Hermione is the only one who notices the the storms in his eyes, the silence in his stuttered voice and the heaviness in his heart.

Never full smiles that makes one's eyes crinkle, half smiles that show an uneasy burden.

An albatross on his shoulders.

Sometimes, she thinks about his sad smile before his drop into the veil - she always thought he felt, almost, relieved.

Sirius's death was the true trigger that started the War. 

...

Sirius, like every other pure blood child, had been brought up with a belief that he was superior to everyone else just by virtue of his birth. That gave him unearned confidence - more like arrogance. Like Icarus, he flies too close to the sun. He ardently believes that all those born with impeccable lineage and red, red, pure blood were invincible.

No doubt, his absurd opinions will melt like wax off Icarus's wings. Before he knows it he will was _crash_ down the angry sea and realize that blood does not define a person.

Lily Evans proves him wrong and completely _topples_ his belief system.

But for now, he shall have those opinions. 

"This is my younger brother, Regulus. He's only four, but he plays well, trust me! So what do you want to play? We have Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap and _oohh_ even Gobstones!" Sirius gushes.

Hermione Granger is in awe. His eyes are alight, he moves like he's about to dance. He chatters and giggles. She has never seen him _bursting_ with happiness - like liquid sunshine within his body. Somehow she had always thought he'd be his happiest in Hogwarts, not in this damp, dreary house with Walburga screaming every now and then.

Hermione Macmillan however grins and chooses Exploding Snap.

_(When she's 18 and fighting for life, once again, she almost breaks it up with Sirius. She curses herself thinking that this was punishment for loving Sirius._

_It was those happy memories, playing exploding snap and gobstones that reminded her how intertwined they are, that sustained them and carried them through the challenging times)_

Halfway through their play-date, they hear someone coming through the front door. It's her worst nightmare. 

Bellatrix Black is tall, thin and pale. 

Pale as the full moon, pale as the chalk cliffs of Dover. Her eyes are like a cobra _(she's a Slytherin!)_ seeking it's prey, wide gray eyes which resemble stormy clouds just about to unleash lightning. Protruding cheek bones - even though she's _just_ Year 4 in Hogwarts, slow and predatory movements, slinking and oozing like a bloody snake. 

Not even a second has dissolved and she turns on the charm, bright false smile, suddenly friendly.

"Aunt Walburga! Father wanted me to come over and spread the happy news! I will be marrying the heir to the Lestrange Family. Everything has been finalized and they have written up the documents regarding dowries and properties and whatnot. We will be marrying right after I finish my studies" she chimed.

Walburga, that wretched ghoul, starts raving about how Bellatrix is an exemplary figure of the House of Black - "my favorite niece, you uphold all our virtues! Rodolphus right? _Wonderful!_ You bring honor to our family!" - this is where Hermione swaddles off to Lolly and whispers about how she does not want to stay here any longer and wants to go home. 

Lolly informs Kreacher and they are off in a _pop_. 

Sirius stands there with his shoulders slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze while Regulus squeals throwing the cards everywhere. 

...

In every world, Bellatrix is Voldemort's. She has woven battlefield into her blood and buried herself into the ashes of his heart.

She loved him when he had thick, luxurious black hair and dark eyes that make any women weak at the knees.

She loved him when he sold his soul for power and glory and instead found hell in green eyes that scream for justice. 

She can never love another with pure ecstasy. She is bereft without him, adrift in the sea, loving him beyond posterity.

She is worth nothing without him, for there is an aching silence that radiates through her open core.

She screams and bleeds her lungs into a drugged conundrum, waiting for him to acknowledge her back.

He never does. 


End file.
